lovelinefandomcom-20200216-history
Loveline Wiki
Disclaimer: This is an entirely fan-run wiki and has no direct affiliation with Loveline, it's staff, or parent organizations. All content is written by fans and is based on publically available information such as on-air statements, official websites and media, interviews on other shows, and print news. The Loveline Radio Show One of the US's longest running talk and call-in terrestrial radio shows, Loveline follows the call-in question-and-answer model with the primary goal of helping youth and young adults with relationship, sexuality, and drug addiction problems, through the expertise of Dr. Drew Pinsky, a licensed, practicing internist and addiction medicine specialist, and the humorous context and insight provided by his various comedian co-hosts. First started in 1984 when Pinsky was a medical student and done as a public service, the show ran for 32 years. On the morning of April 21, 2016, Pinsky announced that Loveline was finally coming to an end. The final episode aired on April 28, 2016.On September 7th, 2016, CBS launched a podcast titled "Loveline" although it was entirely unrelated to the original radio show. It was hosted by Amber Rose and Chris Donaghue, neither of whom are medical professionals, and did not take live calls. This version was eventually canceled, with the final podcast on March 17, 2018. Loveline FAQ Young people finding this page that still want advice on sex, health, and relationships should check out the Loveline FAQ. Trust me, your question is (very likely) not weird, unique, or new. Hosts * Drew Pinsky - Physician, original host from the beginning of the show all the way until it's end. * Psycho Mike - March 21, 2010 - March 31, 2016 * Simone Bienne - October 17, 2011 - November 8, 2012 * Stryker - July 23, 2006-April 22, 2009 * Adam Carolla aka "Ace" - October 1995 - November 3, 2005 * Riki Rachtman - August 1993-April 1996 * Scott Mason aka "Spacin'" - 1983-1987 * Egil Aalvik aka "Swedish" - 1983-1990 * Jim Trenton aka "Poorman" - 1983 - August 1993 Staff * Anderson Cowan - Engineer, since June 21, 1999 * Ann Wilkins-Ingold - Producer, since 1988 Part-Time Hosts * Dr. Bruce - Emergency medicine physician, most common fill-in for Dr. Drew. * Emily Morse - Sex therapist, joins hosts on Fridays or as a fill-in for either host. Other Notable Staff * Tyler White - Webmaster, formerly a phone-screener. Now board op for the After Disaster. * Rhune Kincaid - Webmaster and video specialist. * Sadie - Phone-screener * Krista - Phone-screener * Lindsey - Phone-screener Lingo and Games * Drop - Short audio recording played back by the show's sound engineer. * Dump - How profanity and shout-outs are removed from a live broadcast * Rudy - Fictional cholo character created by Psycho Mike * Stinky Pinky - Wordplay game introduced by Psycho Mike * Bogus Calls - Prank calls made to the show. * Open Forum - Segment where callers give stories or opinions on a specific topic named by the hosts. * You live! - Running joke referencing an specific memorable scene in the film Boogie Nights. * If It Bleeds, It Leads - Loveline's various run-ins with predatory journalists and tabloids, the hurtful lies they have told, and what actually happened. Medical, Legal and Psych Stuff * Little Girl Voice - caller cue that indicates they were traumatized as a child. * Repetition Compulsion - psychological phenomenon where a person becomes strongly attracted to people or circumstances that traumatized and hurt them during their childhood. * FCC Broadcast Restriction Myth - The FCC controls what you can and can't say on the air, but Loveline falls within several important exceptions. Major Events *Courtside Entertainment Group shift Footnotes Category:Browse